In a conventional solid state drive, a logical sector is not always mapped to a fixed physical address. The physical address of a logical sector may change after a number of host write commands, wear leveling, read disturb handling or other operations. After these operations, some logical sequential addresses might not be sequential in the physical layer. In such a case, the host sequential read rate might drop to a fairly low performance because the maximum bandwidth of NAND Flash could not be used. Once performance drops, it is difficult to find a low cost way and suitable time to recover the lost bandwidth. Conventional read disturb detection (RDD) handlings are mostly based on the physical characteristics of the NAND Flash used to make the drive.